deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombina
Zombina is a female zombie and member of Monster Ops: Neutralization (MON) in which she plays the role of the commando, or ninja, often going behind enemy lines to neutralize the enemy targets. It is unkown how Zombina became a part of the living dead, but it certain that she was human at one point in her life. Zombina prefers to use of small firearms and is usually seen duel wielding SMGs, assault rifles and even shotguns. Despite exclusively duel wielding, Zombina still manages to be accurate. Due to her nature as a zombie, she does not feel pain nor is she affected by the loss of limbs. Zombina uses this to her advantage, often playing dead before attacking once her enemy has let their guard down. She can also infect people with the zombie virus by biting them, though they need to be close to death in order for the virus to work. Instead of blood, a red fluid that preserves her dead body runs through her veins, while it is safe for zombies it is dangerous for anyone else. Battle vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) (by Jackythejack and Laquearius) Raiden ascended towards the bottom of the oil platform, carefully gripping each rung of the rusting ladder. The ladder was built in to the outer side of one of the struts, and was only used for occasional maintenance, but most importantly, it was far away from the watchful spotlights that swept back and forth across the underbelly. Raiden had spent the past four hours hiding beneath the dock, but now night had fallen, and it was time for the cyborg ninja to make his move. The platform was owned by Raven Sword, one of the five major private military corporations on the market, who had recently purchased the platform to use as a training facility. It was here that Raven Sword’s new recruits, which, to the shock of the world, now included demihumans, would be molded into the unstoppable killing machines that the PMC showed off in their commercials. Raiden had it on good authority that Raven Sword’s CEO would be paying the facility a visit for an inspection, and that he would be arriving tonight. It was a rare opportunity to make contact with such an elusive man, and perhaps gain whatever knowledge he had on his superior - the head of all of the five major PMCs - the enigmatic Liquid Ocelot. The sounds of the main loading dock were clearly audible, even from Raiden’s position hundreds of feet up. The staff, who were busy loading crates filled with training weapons and practice targets onto automatic lifts, were working particularly hard, no doubt spurred on by their supervisors who were determined to make a good impression on the CEO. This high level of activity was perfect for an infiltration - everyone in the facility would be much too focused on the task at hand to waste time surveying the surroundings and perhaps noticing an intruder in the corner of their eye. The top of the ladder ended at a catwalk, which was suspended just below the first floor of the main facility. Raiden stepped up on the catwalk and promptly leaped onto the ceiling, concealing himself amid the mess of vents and pipes to avoid any patrolling guards. He scurried between hiding places as he searched for an opening into the first floor. He didn’t have any clue as to what the CEO’s itinerary would be, so he knew would have to find a vantage point where he could see all of the lifts, and be ready to follow as soon as he spotted his target. It wasn’t long before Raiden found his opening; there was a garbage disposal chute that emptied out into the sea. It was covered by a thin grating, which likely could only be opened automatically from the inside. Raiden drew one of his knives from a sheath on his waist and sliced it open, and quickly caught the remains of the grating with his uniquely flexible cyborg feet before they plummeted down into the water, and wedged them in between two pipes. The workers below were likely too busy to notice the splash, but there was no point to being careless. The cyborg ninja slipped into the newly-created entryway, but refrained from passing through. Instead, he activated his artificial eyepieces, which extended from the sides of his visor and covered his eyes, instantly giving him an augmented view of his surroundings. The limited radar was enough to tell him that a large group of workers were currently descending on the lift. Now sure that the coast was clear, Raiden emerged from the opening and rushed up the nearest wall. At the top, he jumped off the wall and landed on the top of a suspended light, which gave him a perfect view of all the lift entrances. All that was left to do was to wait until the target arrived. ... "So, remind me again what the plan was?" asked the zombie girl as she inspected her several guns, ensuring that they were in proper working condition. With surprisingly nimble movements for an undead, she removed, examined, and reinserted the magazines of each gun in one fluid motion, one after the other. She then cocked them and slung them onto her back. She was feeling dangerous, and had packed a whole arsenal of weaponry. This was going to be a fun night. She could feel it. "Are you kidding me?" Doppel mumbled with a sigh as she collapsed onto her seat. The rough seas were violently rocking the boat back and forth, and she didn't seem to be taking it well. "Zombina, come on, I want to get off this boat and your slow undead ass isn't exactly helping." "Oh, be quiet. I’m putting my undead ass on the line by coming in the first place. Smith, what's the sitrep? What're we doing?'" "For the fifth time, Zombina, we're going to be infiltrating the compound, locating and arresting the man in charge on suspicion of involvement with war crimes, and making sure they get back to M.O.N. headquarters safely. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this is an international security mission. We got called in because we were one of the closest people nearby with experience." "And other humans can't go in because...?" "Because there are monsters running around. You know the rules, a human can't legally hurt a monster. That's why we exist." "Remind me to vote to get that law changed." Zombina chuckled as she readied her submachine guns, one in each hand. "If it's going to be that easy, then just send me in. I'll be your eyes in the sky. I mean, in the compound. I'll get it all under control, don't you worry." She gave a confident smile and Smith sighed. "You better," she muttered as she began to walk away. "We're going to be approaching the dock in a minute. Manako's going to be taking care of resistance there. After that, you head out on your own and search the building. Tell us what you find and we'll join in once we have a good layout of the place. And Zombina? If something goes wrong, don't try to be a hero. Use your radio and call for help." "Understood! Sneak in, arrest the chump, be a hero. You got it." She gave Smith a playful grin which caused her to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses as she walked off to the cabin. Shortly afterwards, the boat shook as it knocked against the dock of the massive oil platform that now loomed overhead. The night was cold and dark, with a light drizzle. Zombina glanced down to the water and saw two dead bodies floating around close to the docks. Manako's victims, she had to guess. How far out did she take the shot? A kilometer? Two? Probably. Either way, she didn't have to worry about them. "'Mission: Kidnap Some Dude' is a go!" Zombina slipped on her red-tinted goggles and rushed off the boat and onto the dock. She casually strolled through the seemingly empty dock, before being interrupted by a voice coming from behind a metal drum, which panickedly whispered about the possibility of a sniper in the middle of the ocean. Zombina tapped her finger against her earpiece. "'Hey Smith, I need some sort of distraction, yeah? Got any ideas?" "Remember that weapon that we were working on for Manako? The flare sniper? Have a look." There was a loud, ear piercing noise as Zombina saw a red ball out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and noticed that it was, in fact, a flare, and that it was flying towards a different part of the platform. She hummed curiously and hid behind a shipping crate, just as a few soldiers went running by. Orcs, by the looks of them. "Gotta say, didn't think you'd get it to work." She chuckled as she watched the soldiers run away. Once she was sure they were gone, she stood up from her hiding spot and began moving through the platform, taking it in an unprofessional and casual manner for the situation until she reached her entry point. It was a lift that looked like it was supposed to be used for moving these giant shipping crates. Well, it's going to have a significantly lighter load. One press of a button and she was ascending. Showtime. ... Raiden finally broke his steady gaze on the entrances to the lifts when he heard echoing voices coming from a hallway, which sounded like two men arguing. He turned on his radar and saw that there were two soldiers about to emerge from an entryway on the far right. After they entered, Raiden could see that they were both groggy-looking, with shoddy uniforms on. They had likely just been woken up for a shift change. “I just tried it again, nothing. So why isn’t anyone picking up?” asked the taller of the two. “I dunno, maybe they’re all on break,” his shorter companion lazily replied. “Break? The suits have been all over our asses for a week now! You think they would suddenly give an entire shift a surprise break for all their hard work?” “Okay, maybe no one heard the call.” “Bullshit. There’s dozens of them down there, someone had to have heard it.” He faced his companion with an obviously irritated expression. “There’s no way this isn’t your fault. The radio is busted, and how’s that going to look what the prez shows up and no one hears about it until he’s already through the front door? You need to fix that shit now, Young.” “Sorry, Gomez, but I’ve been busy with other things. You know how it is,” the soldier named Young answered. “Are you talking about that “ranger” proposal you were so excited about? That’s a load of shit; you should’ve been done with that a month ago. God, you never finish anything.” Raiden wasn’t paying attention to the conversation at that point. There was something much more concerning in the room now. One of the lifts had just brought up the body of a red-haired woman in a yellow uniform, lying spread eagle in the middle. The soldiers hadn’t noticed it yet. “I’m trying to help you here, Young. If you don’t pick up the slack, the bosses are gonna notice, and if that happens-” Young wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were fixated on the sight of the corpse in the lift. Gomez noticed and turned to the lift as well. “Um, ma’am? Are you alright?” Gomez called out, his voice shaking. Raiden’s advanced eyes made it obvious to him that Gomez’s mental state was deteriorating quickly. All the VR training that Raven Sword gave its recruits clearly still couldn’t prepare them for the shock of seeing a real dead body for the first time. Gomez looked at Young, and then back at the corpse. He began to slowly walk towards it. “Wh-who is it?” Young stuttered. “I… don’t know. I’ve never seen her before,” Gomez said as he bent down to get a closer look at the corpse’s face. “Her face is all covered in stitches.” He put his hand against the side of the woman’s neck. “There's no pulse. And she’s not breathing either.” Gomez stood up. His visage quickly shifted from one of shock to one of panic. “Shit! Young, we need to call-” Gomez paused at turned back towards Young, now with a distinct look of anger in his eyes. “Oh wait, we can’t call in it, because the fucking radio is broken! And now we got a corpse that just shows up on our doorstep one day and no one in the entire building is gonna know about it until-” He was silenced by a spray of bullets that tore through his head. The “corpse” was now standing up straight with a submachine gun in her hand and delighted grin on her face. Gomez’s body held still for a moment before falling face down on the floor. Young didn’t have time to react before he was granted the same fate. The worst part was that, according to Raiden’s eyes, the woman was still displaying all the signs of a long-dead corpse. This was a major wrench in Raiden’s plans. With a walking corpse on a rampage throughout the facility, the CEO would certainly be removed as soon as he arrived, and Raiden’s window of opportunity would be lost. Whatever this thing was, it needed to be taken care of now. The ninja drew his SOCOM pistol from its holster and, with inhuman precision, fired a single shot through the woman’s head. She stumbled backwards, but remained standing. A red liquid, much too thin to be natural blood, leaked out of the bullet hole and was wiped away by the woman’s hand before it reached her eyes. Her smiled hadn’t faded, and she looked up at Raiden, staring him directly in the eye. Raiden’s thoughts immediately went to Vamp, his nanomachine-ridden adversary who had survived countless fatal wounds, and always came back for more. Nanomachines would explain her resistance to bullets, but the cause of her vital signs being that of a dead woman remained a mystery. Raiden drew his sword instead and leaped through the air to the light next to him, just as a spray of submachine gun bullets headed to his last position. The sound of constant gunfire filled the air as a second burst narrowly missed the cyborg ninja again and struck the metal beams on the ceiling, ricocheting off into the distance. Raiden dropped off the light and took cover in the hallway that the two soldiers had come from earlier. As Raiden considered his possible angles of attack, the woman finally spoke, in a voice that was almost childlike in its glee. “I’ve never seen a monster like you before. I think this is gonna be fun!” ... The foremost issue for Raiden at the moment was that he was completely out of intel on whatever this thing that was trying to kill him even was. In his FOXHOUND days, he would've relied on his support team for answers, but after years as a loner he had learned to rely on himself. The first step was to test the waters and figure out what could and couldn't hurt her. Her vital signs read that she was dead, but perhaps a bullet in the right place would put her down for good, or at least disable her. He returned his sword to its sheath and took out his pistol again. Peaking out from behind cover, he fired two shots to the center of mass, followed by one shot each to the heart and both lungs. The five .45 ACP rounds hit their targets dead on, but the undead woman barely even registered them. Instead, Zombina equipped her dual FAMAS rifles, aimed one of them at the cyborg, and fired. Raiden barely moved out of the way in time as the bullets struck the wall he was just standing in front of. The situation was deteriorating, fast. With every bullet fired, it meant another mercenary headed to his location. Zombina, meanwhile, ejected the empty magazine out of the FAMAS she had fired, and spoke into her earpiece as she reloaded. "Smith, it's me. I got a live one here. Some sort of monster. Pretty hostile, too." "Shit. You need backup? We can storm in and-" "You kidding me? I-" She had finished reloading by the time she caught a glimpse of Raiden running to the other side of the hallway entrance. She raised both her guns at him and fired. Most of the shots missed, but she was pretty sure she hit him in the leg at least a couple of times. "I got this." "Zombina!" "Look, Smith, don't worry about it. I'm a professional." She slung her FAMAS rifles onto her back and instead opted for the lighter machine pistols that she was carrying. Just before she entered the hallway, she took a deep breath to hype herself up, before spinning around the wall and aiming her guns down the way that Raiden had ran. But there wasn't anything to be found there. Zombina frowned and put a hand on her hip. Great, she lost the target entirely. That was going to cause some problems. Maybe she should report that in? No way, she had to find this guy on her own. She was just about to walk down the hallway in search of her enemy when she heard something drop down behind her from the ceiling. She was about to turn around when she felt a knife jab into her leg, causing her to stumble, and then an arm go around her shoulders, pinning her arms in place with an iron grip. A blade was placed against her neck. "Gotcha. Got a few questions for you." "Well, here's my answers!" She sounded far too confident for Raiden's tastes. Within a moment, Zombina spun her machine pistols around so that they were upside down, pointing them towards her own body as well as Raiden's. She pulled the triggers, and a hail of bullets came out to assault the two of them. They went right through Zombina's body and hit Raiden dead on. The modified human's built-in inhibitors prevented any real pain as Zombina emptied half of her magazines into him, but the shock was enough to make him loosen his grip long enough for the zombie girl to break free. Raiden bolted to the left and leaned his hand against the wall, applying pressure to his chest while he waited for his artificial white blood to automatically clot. He hadn't expected her to start shooting herself. "Just what the hell are you?" he growled. "I'm undead, baby." She let out an excited giggle as, with one fluid motion, she holstered her pistols and pulled out her duel shotguns. "Buh-bye!" Before she could pull the trigger, Raiden grabbed his second knife from his ankle holster and threw it towards Zombina. It hit her square in the chest and her eyes widened. She stumbled back and glanced down at it for a moment before looking back up, just in time to see Raiden eject all of the bullets out of his body with a loud hissing noise. "Woah..." Raiden then drew his sword and lunged towards Zombina, moving his blade down in a diagonal motion. The zombie's eyes widened and she raised one of her shotguns to block the strike. The sword cut right through the barrel like it was butter and Zombina realized how annoying this fight was going to get. With her remaining shotgun, she aimed at Raiden and shot him square on. The cyborg stumbled back several feat, the spread of the shotgun covering most of his torso. He gritted his teeth as Zombina fired the rest of her shotgun in his direction. Raiden responded by backing up, leaping up and doing a series of what Zombina thought was rather unnecessary cartwheels and spins to dodge the incoming pellets, minimizing the number of hits he took. After a few more shots, Zombina's shotgun was empty. She tossed it to the ground and pulled out the last pair of guns she hadn't used yet, the PP-2000s. She ran away from Raiden and back into the room the two had originally met in, and Raiden followed her soon after, blade in hand. Zombina spun around and began to shoot at him with one of her machine guns, but the cyborg jumped over the hail of bullets altogether and instead tossed the knife he had dropped earlier directly at Zombina. It embedded itself in her neck and she let out a slight gagging sound. That was new for her. Having few guns left with bullets still loaded, Zombina tried a different tactic. As soon as Raiden made contact with the ground, she ran forward and threw a kick at his torso to either make him fall or stumble back. Raiden saw this coming from a mile away and grabbed her leg before flipping her over, causing her to fall flat on her back. She groaned, somehow maintaining a hold on her guns. One still had ammo in it, but after that, she doubted she'd be given time to reload. ... One last shot, Zombina thought, and then she sat up and aimed her machine pistol right at where she expected Raiden to be. But it was already too late. The cyborg ninja was standing above her, and he grabbed the gun before it could be fired, crushing the weapon into a useless chunk of metal. Then he threw a spinning kick at Zombina's jaw, sending her flying across the room. She looked up just in time to see Raiden falling down on her, sword in hand. "Playtime is over!" The high-frequency blade effortlessly sliced straight through Zombina's body, bisecting her shoulder to hip. Zombina's upper half slid backwards off of her waist and hit the ground, splattering her artificial blood all over the steel floor. She stopped moving. Raiden eyed the corpse carefully, remembering how she had shrugged off several would-be fatal wounds earlier, but nothing happened. He ran the sword through the pit of his elbow, wiping off the blood, and elegantly returned it to its sheath. The cyborg quickly scanned the area with his radar; there were no mercenaries in sight. He still had time. He grabbed the two bodies of the guards Zombina had killed earlier, one in each had, and stuffed them inside of a nearby oil drum. If he could get this mess cleaned up, perhaps the CEO's guards would deem the situation safe enough to continue the inspection anyway. He returned to scene of the fight, hoping to find something to help clean up the blood, but what he found immediately put him on alert. The upper half of the zombie woman's body was missing. Just as Raiden activated his compound eyes, he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Surprise!" A spray of rifle bullets struck Raiden's ankle, immediately sending him to the ground. Zombina was propped up against a wall, holding herself up with one hand and wielding a FAMAS that had fallen off her back earlier in the fight with the other. Sparks shot out from Raiden's ankle, which was now all but useless. Limping as quickly as he could, Raiden hurried to cover behind a shipping crate, but not fast enough to avoid taking two more bullets in the back. He could hear the zombie crawling closer to his position as he clutched his wounds. Raiden activated his body's bulk-up mode, and his artificial muscles thickened. "It's not over yet! It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill one of us zomb-" Zombina was cut off when she was hit square in the forehead by the crate Raiden was just using as cover. The power of the impact nearly tore open the stitches that held the two halves of her head together. By the time she recovered, it was too late to react to the cyborg that was sprinting right at her, as fast as his crippled ankle would allow. In one swift motion, Raiden unsheathed his sword and chopped straight through Zombina's neck, sending her head spinning through the air. It struck the wall and rolled helplessly away, like a basketball that had missed its hoop, with Zombina cursing loudly all the way. Raiden ran after the head and picked it up by the hair. Zombina tried futilely to use her jaw muscles to swing herself towards Raiden, while snapping at him wildly. "Let me go, bastard! If I could get any closer, I'd bite your head right off!" Raiden scoffed, and carried the head back to the barrel that he had hid the bodies in earlier, and stuffed the head in as well. "Try not to make too much noise down there," he teased. "If they find you, they might throw you in the ocean." Raiden's moment of victory was interrupted by the sounds of several heavily armed soldiers marching down a hallway. His radar revealed them to number in the dozens, each armed with a heavy battle rifle. He turned and hurried off in the opposite direction to search for a hiding place. There was no chance of making contact with the CEO now; this undead party-crasher had ruined any chance of the inspection going through. But perhaps there was still intel to be collected, or one of the CEO's underlings that he could interrogate. Maybe this excursion of his wouldn't end up being so fruitless after all. ... To say that the other members of M.O.N. were pissed about Zombina's little incident was a bit of an understatement. After an hour of no contact, she had finally gotten her earpiece working again through manner of using what little muscles she had left to repeatedly knock it against the side of the barrel. The cabin on M.O.N.'s vessel was filled with exasperated sighs as she relayed the details of her predicament. They already knew that the CEO was long gone. Thanks to the massive gunfight Zombina apparently had gotten herself into with an unknown third party, they were going to have to turn their bungled extraction mission into a rescue mission for their undead asshat of a teammate that went way in over her head. With the combined efforts of their four remaining operatives, it was simple enough to sneak in. All they had to do was get Doppel into the facility, disguised as one of the guards they had taken down, and have her locate the body of Zombina. The main floor was packed with guards, but Doppel's disguise nullified that problem. All that was necessary to have the room to herself was for her to start shouting about how she saw an intruder running down a hallway, and watch as the swarm of agitated guards poured out. "Zom, where the hell is your head?" Doppel muttered into her own earpiece as she dragged Zombina's torso and right arm over to her legs and left arm. There was no time to stitch her up here; Zombina would just have to wait until they were out of the hot zone. "Um... I'm in a barrel." It was the first time the doppelganger ever heard her undead comrade actually sounding sheepish. She rolled her eyes and began digging through some of the metal barrels nearby. She finally found Zombina in a barrel full of gore that only she could have made. "This is... just great. You're going to get in so much trouble." "Shut up..." "Smith, this is Doppel. I've secured the... package." Doppel picked up Zombina's head and shook her around in an almost violent way. "She's in, like, three different pieces. What do you want me to do about this?" "Oh, great. Look, we'll bring the boat around, meet us at the dock with all her pieces. Just make sure you get all of her. I don't want to make a second trip." "You got it, Boss," she muttered as she stuffed her teammate's remains into a nearby plastic bin, continuously teasing Zombina about how much trouble she was going to get in all the while. The dismembered commando stayed silent the whole time, even when the bin with her body parts in it was being hauled onto the boat. By now, she was feeling significantly less dangerous. Winner: Raiden Expert's Opinion These two warriors were polar opposites in many ways. Raiden is a loner, disciplined, and a user of melee weapons, while Zombina is more used to working with a team, loves the thrill of the fight, and packs an arsenal of firearms. The deciding question in a contest between the two was whether or not Raiden was capable of surviving the hail of gunfire Zombina would send in his direction long enough to attack with his superior close-quarters skills, and the voters ended up deciding that he could. Raiden is very agile and stealthy, and his cyborg body was durable enough to take more than a few bullet wounds. While Zombina is technically immortal, the high-frequency blade was the perfect tool for chopping her into pieces, rendering her unable to fight back. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors